The driving of boreholes, in particular so-called super-deep boreholes with bore diameters of constant size as far as the drilling target and in particular at depths of up to 20 km or more is known, for example, from EP 1 157 187 [U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,920] of the instant applicant, the content of which is integrated herein by reference in its entirety. The method described here can preferably be used in order to produce a borehole by fusion drilling and thereby provide the borehole with a seamless lining, in particular of metal.